


My (shitty) Be More Chill Headcanons

by your_lovely_abomination (cocopuff_wowvoltron)



Series: BMC fluff [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Elementary School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Pinkberry, boyf riends - Freeform, but i love them so, headcanons, highschool, idk what im doing anymore, richjake, ships, squip squad, this is a bunch of bullshit not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/your_lovely_abomination
Summary: So here’s just some of my headcanon and I stand by all of these and uh I love bmc oops not sorry





	My (shitty) Be More Chill Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> gUYS! I’m out of ideas so comment prompts and shit on any one of my works. I mostly do fluff and whump so uh yeah. I won’t do smut but that’s really it. So yEAh guys give me prompts!!!

•Jeremy likes to sing a lot. He hums quietly when he does his homework and he sings all the time, mostly when he thinks nobody can hear him. 

•Michael loves hearing Jer’s singing voice.

•Sometimes Jeremy doesn’t realize he’s singing until he looks up and sees a lovesick Michael staring at him. 

•Now with his SQUIP gone, Rich is actually a huge dork. He worries about Jake all the time. 

•Contrary to popular belief, Jake has a lot of anxiety. Although most of it is based around his friends being idiots and Jake having to make sure they don’t die. 

•Jeremy is a cat person.

•Michael stands by and with dogs. 

•The two have been arguing about this for twelve years. 

•Michael has known he was gay since he was seven. His mom remembers him saying “I’ll never marry a girl because boys are much prettier.” 

•Jeremy didn’t figure out Michael was gay until he told him in eighth grade. 

•Jeremy actually wasn’t surprised. 

•Jeremy had a hamster when he was eight. 

•The hamster lasted a surprisingly long three years. 

•Jeremy and Michael had a really emotional funeral for it when it died. 

•Cue an eleven year old Jeremy holding Michael’s hand and trying not to cry oof. 

•Jeremy’s mom left the summer before Jeremy’s junior year. 

•He was really heartbroken about it. 

•Michael has owned his characteristic red hoodie since seventh grade. It was three sizes too big, but it fits him now so it’s okay. 

•Before the red hoodie he owned several others and would alternate which one he wore. 

•Michael has been giving Jeremy his hoodie to wear since fifth grade. 

•”Jeremy, are you shivering?” “No...?” “Take my sweatshirt before you catch a cold, dummy.” 

• Jeremy actually does have a shitty immune system, but he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. 

•Michael does though. He fusses over Jeremy a lot and has a pouch in his backpack dedicated to Jeremy. The pouch contains ibuprofen, a small water bottle, tissues and cough drops. 

•Michael surprisingly only went into the pocket two times during their junior year.

•When Jeremy gets sick it’s usually because of Michael. Even if they don’t see each other the entire time Michael is sick, Jeremy will get sick because of the few days of contagion before symptoms show up. 

•Michael feels guilty about it, but knows it’s not really his fault. 

•Michael is allergic to bee stings and found this out the hard way. (comment if you wanna hear the story of how it happened. I’ll write it later if yeah) 

•then again is there an easy way to find out you’re allergic to bees? 

•Brooke and Chloe have been best friends since Kindergarten, just like Jeremy and Michael. 

•They were inseparable and one time Brooke cried because Chloe left school early for a dentist appointment. She came back later and Brooke hugged her and wouldn’t let go of her arm. 

•Rich was that bitch that ran around the kindergarten classroom with scissors and cut a piece of all the girls’ hair off. 

•Chloe was really mad about it, but she kept her cool. 

•But when Rich cut Brooke’s hair, Brooke cried and Chloe punched Rich in the face. 

•Both Rich and Chloe went to the principal’s office that day. 

•Rich doesn’t fuck with Chlole or Brooke, even to this day because he really does not want to explain his black eye with “a girl punched me” ever again. Also Chloe is fucking scary when she’s pissed. 

•Jake has always been the sporty kid. Rich thought he was really cool. 

•One time in the first grade Jake fell off the slide and hit his head and Rich had a panic attack and helped him to the nurse. 

•Rich actually knew he was bisexual in sixth grade, but once he got the SQUIP, that part of him was shoved down and he forgot about it. 

•As a result Rich had the hugest crush on his best friend Jacob Dillinger for three years. 

•Christine was the girl who was scared of butterflies.

•She also wore a skirt to school every single day and refused to wear anything else. 

•Christine had a real problem with her ADD for all of elementary school, but it got better as she matured. 

•Jenna was a quiet kid. A lot of teachers thought she was mute. 

•Chloe found her and adopted her and Jenna and Jenna got a lot louder and extroverted. 

•One time at a part when they were ten someone dared Brooke and Chloe to kiss. 

•Neither of them batted an eye as the pressed their lips together and kissed for a full five seconds. 

•Michael once dared Jeremy to ask Brooke out because Jeremy once offhandedly mentioned that Brooke was pretty. 

•”It was one time Michael!” “I know you love her!” “I do not! Besides I think she has a thing with Chloe.”

•Brooke and Chloe actually really liked each other but didn’t really know what to do because they were like eleven so they just kind of brushed it off as being really good friends. 

•They decided that they were more than friends when they started having makeout sessions in the middle of junior year. 

•Nobody knew Brooke and Chloe were dating because they held hands all the time and they were both really physical and would cuddle with each other constantly anyway. 

•So in a way Brooke and Chloe have been dating since third grade. 

 

I have a ton more, but this is already long enough so I might add more in another part

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS. I know I already said this but I wanna make sure you guys see it because I need ideas. Comment on my works and I’ll write shit. Mostly whump and fluff. I won’t do smut. Thank.


End file.
